


Restless Nights (Scrapped Version)

by razzleberry_b0at



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Insomnia, Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzleberry_b0at/pseuds/razzleberry_b0at
Summary: This is a scrapped reader insert version of the now DreamNotFound fanfic "Restless Nights". If enough people want me to finish this one I will but for now, it's on the sidelines. I figured it would be easier to write DNF and it would be more worth my time. Sorry!~Mic
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Introduction

Clay sighed as he ended his stream and closed Twitch. "You tired?" Nick ironically asked, already knowing the answer. He rolled his eyes at his friend’s dumb humour. “You need to ask?” he scoffed, “It’s 3 am and I just streamed for 2 hours.” There was a short pause. “Touché.”

Eventually, Clay leaves the call. He knew staying up so late was a bad idea, but it’s not like he was going to sleep anyway. It would just end up being a repeat of the previous night; laying in bed with his eyes closed, waiting… and waiting… until he caved and picked up his phone. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a ping, signifying a new discord message.  _ New Message from KarlJacobs.  _ He opened his messages and started reading.

**_KarlJacobs_ **

_ Hey so I have a streamer friend whos also a really good actor _

_ You think they could join the SMP? _

_ here's their twitch (twitch name) _

He thought for a brief moment before typing his reply. He trusted Karl’s judgement so he couldn’t think of a reason not to whitelist them. 

**_dreamwastaken_ **

_ I don't see why not _

_ What's their mc username? _

**_KarlJacobs_ **

_ (username) _

Clay reopened twitch to check out (t/n). They were a fellow Minecraft streamer and a good one at that. He found himself watching clip after clip, laughing at each one before clicking to the next. He was looking forward to having them on the SMP.


	2. Invitation

Clay slept peacefully in his bed as the sun peeked through the blinds, illuminating small strips of the surrounding room. A small shift of the sheets followed by soft meows of a hungry cat caused him to stir awake. He peeled his eyes open to reveal the sunlit room, accompanied by his cat sitting next to him, waiting for him to groggily get out of bed and feed her. He did just that, before placing bread in the toaster and pressing the lever. He reached into the fridge and grabbed the butter and opened the silverware drawer for a knife. He smiled down at Patches and she happily munched on her food. Why can’t all mornings be this serene?

He sat on the couch and flicked on the TV, hoping for background noise while he scrolled through social media. He saw that (t/n) had followed him on twitter and smiled, remembering last night. He tapped on their profile to follow them back and noticed  _ Florida, USA _ , in their bio.  _ Another Florida streamer,  _ he thought. The previous night he had noticed several people in chat asking for a face reveal and he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe… just maybe… he had seen them before.

In all honesty, Y/n didn't intend to sleep in as long as they did. While yes, they did want a few extra hours of sleep but wasn’t expecting to wake up to the sound of their cat loudly meowing right beside their face. When they rolled over to check the time, they were less than pleased.  _ ‘1:36.’ _ “Fuck.”

The original plan was to clean up the house a bit before streaming because the last thing Y/n needed was to be unproductive. They had to rush some smaller chores, such as laundry and litter picking, before finally being able to prep for today’s stream. To say the least, it was a big day, after all, they were joining the Dream SMP. Karl had always talked about it and Y/n would rarely miss one of their best friend’s streams so they were pretty caught up with the timeline. 

The stream went by pretty fast, mostly filled with Dream wheezing and George yelling. It was a hell of a time and they definitely didn't regret joining. Y/n gave an outro and decided to raid Tubbo, who was still streaming over in L'manberg. They decided to watch Tubbo's stream for a few minutes before getting back to house chores. A few minutes in to messing with his chat and giving a few funny donos, they received a message from none other than Dream. They tabbed out, leaving Tubbo's stream playing in the background, and read the message.

**_dreamwastaken_ **

_ hey _

_ today's stream was really fun  _

_ we should stream together sometime _

Y/n smiled widely at the compliment before crafting their reply.

**_(username)_ **

_ me too! thanks for inviting me _

_ definitely down to stream with you! as long as i get to kick your ass in manhunt _

**_dreamwastaken_ **

_ you can try but its not gonna happen _

They both smiled at their computer screens. They continued the random conversation for quite a while before Y/n had to get back to chores. Admittedly, they would MUCH rather talk to him more than anything. They ended up exchanging cat pictures and, eventually, phone numbers. 

Later that night, Y/n couldn’t stop thinking about Dream. Watching his twitch vods probably wasn’t helping, but he was just so entertaining. They scoffed at the thought. There was no way they would fall for some random guy they just met. It was a shot in the dark, but they decided to text Karl despite him likely being asleep. They unintentionally ranted to him, spewing their thoughts in a long paragraph and hitting the send button. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve done this. 

After a few minutes of waiting filled with staring blankly at the ceiling, their phone went off, lighting up as a message from Karl appeared on the screen.

_ So you’re a simp? _

_ Either way, you should get to know him. He’s a good guy  _

_ and he’s told me about how funny some of your clips are.  _

_ If that’s why you’re still up, go to sleep and talk to him tomorrow ;) _

A small smile appeared on Y/n’s face, dimly lit by the phone screen. The phone clicked off and the room was plunged into complete darkness, only occasionally lit up by the computer light briefly flashing every few seconds or so. They plugged in their phone and set it on the night table by their bed, before letting their eyes fall shut.


End file.
